


Hanging with Raph (2014) Adult Version

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adult chapter of Hanging with the turtles (2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging with Raph (2014) Adult Version

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 

 

Turtles x Reader (2014)

 

 

After drawing the bath and stripping you slowly submerge into the warm water, letting out a hum of pure bliss as you relax. Your phone goes off again smiling you answer the text. A while had passed before you decide to get out, the cold hit your naked frame fairly hard and you shivered as you began to dry yourself. Once you were dry enough you pulled on your (f/c) robe that stopped at you mid thigh, tying it closed you put on some music then turned your attention to your (h/l) (h/c) damp locks. Humming to your favorite song you took your time with pampering yourself and following your usual up keep. Satisfied with your work you exited the steamed filled bathroom and...

 

... and headed to the living room. Hearing the window open caused you to retreat into the dark of the hallway, breathing as softly as you can to keep quiet. You had trained some with the guys but that didn't ease your mind much, preparing for the worst you continued to step further back into the darkness. Slowly you reached under the hall table until your fingers traced over the metal bat you'd kept around just in case, taking it as quietly as you can you readied yourself for a fight. You'd considered the prospect that it might have been one of the guys but the fact they haven't made their presence known to you by calling out or text you made you doubt the possibility. Besides if just being a friend / ally of the vigilante turtles was dangerous, imagine the trouble being the girlfriend of one could get you in. The sound of heavy foot steps approaching the hallway lit the fuse, built up adrenaline took over your body with out a second thought you rushed down the hall and swung as hard as you could. A grunt came from the intruder as they stumbled back, preparing to swing again you paused as your (e/c) orbs widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!" You exclaimed dropping your weapon.

 

"What the f-..." Raph growled holding his jaw. "R-Raphie! Baby I am so sorry... are you okay?" You asked holding your hands over your mouth. His green glare softened as it fell upon your guilty expression, tears welling in your eyes full of regret. He rubbed his jaw and shook his head, "It's fine. I'm fine." His hand falling to his side revealing the bruise forming and the bit of blood coming from his busted lip. You'd been sent reeling at the sight, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the bathroom. "I-I'm so sorry... I was just on edge and you came in with out telling me you were coming over so I panicked..." You tried explaining as you turned on the light and began searching for antiseptic. Placing a hand on his shoulder you forced him to sit on the toilet, finally finding what you were looking for you poured a little on a cotton swab and began dabbing at the cut over his cheek. Your (e/c) orbs tearing up again as they traced over the bruising flesh, his green eyes staring at you curiously. He let out a sigh as he grabbed your wrist, "Ya do realize I'm used to this right? It's fine. So stop freaking out about it." You stared at him a little shocked then you shook your head, tugging your wrist from his grasp to continue cleaning the cut. "Why were you scared?" He asked looking straight at the door. "Hm?" You asked as your brow furrowed. Making a tsk sound he looked up at you, "Earlier ya said that you were on edge. Why?" "O-oh... it's nothing," you tried to brush it off. "This look like nothing to you? What had you so afraid that you'd attack someone coming into your apartment?" He asked pointing to his face. Biting your lip you shrugged your shoulders still reluctant to answer but you caved under his stare. After a deep breath you began explaining that an unknown phone number had been calling you and it made you nervous. "Well... I should have let ya know I was coming. With everything that... happened." He spoke softly and you took it as his way of apologizing. Nodding you wrap your arms around his neck embracing him, blush over took his cheeks as his head was pulled and held against your chest. "I'm really sorry about hitting you..." you whispered and he made another tsk sound. After a moment of silence he smirked and asked, "Well if yer so sorry why not make it up to me?" You pulled away a bit to look down at his expression. "How?" You asked transfixed on his emerald orbs. He smirked and pulled you closer, roughly forcing his lips into yours. 

 

"Mnmph..." Was the only sound you managed to make as he dominated your mouth. Gripping a handful of your (dark / light) tresses he tugged a little making you moan into his mouth, your hands gripped his shoulders and your nails digging into his skin. His free hand sliding up your back, over your shoulder and down your collar. Breaking away and gasping as his large finger traced down your chest stopping just above your cleavage. "R-Raphie..." You whispered breathlessly. As you shied away he attacked your neck, his hot breath making you shiver as he kisses, licks and bites over the exposed skin. Releasing your hair his hand rested on your lower back pulling you against him as he stood up, your hands pressed against his plastron and digging your nails into the grooves. His hands roughly caressed your frame watching for signs of distress but you were melting in his grasp. Your (e/c) orbs glazed over with desire as you gazed up into his eyes, your cheeks as red as his mask and your breaths unsteady. He leaned in nibbling on your ear lobe as he squeezed your ass whispering, "(Y/n) I want to you." You shivered and replied, "I-I want you too." He smirked and lifted you up onto the counter. You watched him shed his gear and your breath hitched as he turned his attention onto your little defense against the night. Pulling the belt of your robe off in a single tug he let it drop to the floor, tearing it open to expose your nude frame to him he growled in excitement as you shrugged out of it and he tossed it behind him to the ground as he marveled at your body. He pulled you closer to the edge and forced your legs to spread wider admiring the wound that never heals. He passionately kissed you as he traced his large thick finger over your entrance, you grabbed his wrist unintentionally as his finger slipped inside of you. You gasped at the sensation and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into your mouth. Your grip tightened as he curled his finger inside of you rubbing over the sensitive spot, plunging his finger deeper as he continued to finger you. His other hand began playing with your breast but the other wasn't left unattended, Raph was eager to wrap his mouth over your breast suckling on your nipple. Your moans grew louder as he picked up speed and sucked harder on the sensitive skin. 

 

You whimpered when he withdrew his finger from inside you, opening your eyes to find it held up to just below your nose glistening from your juices. Blinking you silently questioned what he wanted but he roughly demanded, "Clean it." Blushing you nodded and wrapped your mouth around his large finger sucking it clean. He was curious as to how your mouth would feel on his cock but decided that'd be for another time or later now he was going to explore and taste what ever part of you he wanted. Rubbing a large bulge in his lower plates he let his large member drop down, your (e/c) eyes widened at the sight and you could feel your excitement growing as you quivered. Eyeing the purple monster as he stroked it you licked your lips wanting a taste. Unable to resist you drop from the counter making him eye you sternly questioning what you were doing. It took you a moment to coax him into laying down on the bathroom floor but he eventually gave in, after he did you climbed onto of him straddling him in the reverse cowgirl position. He eyed your back suspiciously as you leaned forward gently stroking his large member and he gritted his teeth as you took the flesh deeply into your mouth. You forced your hips back wiggling them slightly as you silently commanded him to pay attention to you, it had taken a moment for him to process what you wanted and he smirked at the new found possibility. He dragged his tongue up your entrance slowly, taking long pauses in between each lick making you whimper. Playing with your velvet folds he plunged his finger back inside you making you moan onto his erection. Switching between his tongue and finger as you pushed your hips back begging for more. Finally deciding to take control again he stopped and forced you off of him. Standing up keeping your back to him he forced you to lean over the counter, slowly he guided his member to your opening and in a single rough thrust plunged into your depths. Your mouth falling wide open as he rammed into you, your eyes wide from the jolt of pain searing through you. Giving only a brief moment for you to adjust he began thrusting, your hands balling into fists atop the smooth counter. Gritting your teeth you moaned in painful pleasure as your body began to relax and accept him. 

 

Your legs began to tremble as he pulled nearly out then rammed back in with such force it racked your body, slightly turned on as you stared at your own pleasured expression in the mirror and your sexy moans echoing off the bathroom walls. His harsh grunts grew louder as he fucked you roughly, giving your ass a couple of smacks every now and then. "Ah! Harder! Fuck me harder!" You shouted as he tugged your hair. He chuckled and complied. Reaching around and playing with your clitoris he pushed down on your back forcing your breast against the cold counter. "Oh Raphie!" You moaned running your hand through your (h/c) hair. Suddenly he stopped, holding himself still in your depths then slowly pulled out. His thumb ran over your asshole and your eyes widened at what he was thinking. "W-wait..." You stuttered but he was already forcing the tip in. You bit down on your lip as he sank into your ass, "Ah! F-Fuck!" You shouted as the pain tore through you. It felt as though your ass was being torn in half as he slid all the way in, he began to slowly with draw and you hung your head. It had taken a few thrusts for your ass to stop hurting but when he'd seen he wasn't causing a great deal of pain he picked up the pace as he plowed into your ass. Groans of pain transforming into moans of pure bliss as he fucked you. He gripped your hips tightly and pulled them back to meet his thrusts. "O-oh god!" R-Raphael!" You moaned loudly. He thrust more roughly and smacked your ass. Your lip split and now bleed as you bit harder on it. His hand moving back down to your womanhood and pinching your clit made you moan louder. Fingering you he slammed harder into your ass. You moaned out, "I-I'm going to die! It feels so damn good." Slowly he removed his hand from your lips and pulled out of your ass. You panted as you leaned on the counter for support. He pulled you up and pushed your back against the wall. 

 

You panted as you looked up into his green eyes, he lifted you up holding your legs around his waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He thrust into you again grunting from how much tighter you'd become. He started slowly but began picking up speed. Kissing him deeply you dug your nails into his skin, both of you moaning into each other's mouth. The feeling of his plastron pressed against your chest and your back pinned to the wall drove you crazy. Sucking on his tongue and wrapping your own around it you won dominance of the kiss. Finally you broke from the kiss and screamed in pleasure as you came, feeling you tighten around his cock sent him over the edge. Cumming deep inside you he tried to catch his breath. "Y-You... I love you," he breathed. "I love you too," you smiled and kissed him. "That was amazing." You spoke breathlessly as you rested your head on his shoulder. "Y-yeah... can't wait to do that again." He smirked setting you down. You silently nodded still leaning against the wall for support. "Yeah but not tonight... I don't think I can take another round," you said half jokingly. 

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
